1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device which can improve reliability of a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume have been widely used in place of cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and light emitting diode (LED) display devices.
Among the display devices, the LCD device displays an image by adjusting the amount of light transmitted from light generated by a rear light source. This involves using each pixel of a liquid crystal display panel as an optical valve. A cathode ray tube (CRT) of the related art controls luminance by adjusting the intensity of an electronic line. By contrast, an LCD device displays the image on a screen by controlling an intensity of light generated by a light source.
LCD devices include a liquid crystal display panel and a timing controller, as well as gate and data drivers driving the liquid crystal display panel using a timing signal provided from the timing controller.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of gate lines transferring a scan signal, a plurality of data lines formed intersecting the gate lines and transferring image data, a pixel defined by the gate lines and the data lines, and a thin film transistor formed at each intersection of the gate lines and data lines.
The LCD device further includes a backlight unit providing light.
An LCD device of the related art drives the light source of a backlight unit using an internal algorithm backlight dimming control signal and an external algorithm backlight dimming control signal.
However, upon driving the light source of the backlight unit using the internal/external algorithm backlight dimming control signals, the dimming dutycycle of the backlight unit is set below a reference for an allowable dimming dutycycle (approximately 30% or greater of a dimming dutycycle), frequently deteriorating the reliability of the backlight unit.